Glass
by OddFeather
Summary: "Korra, I don't know what is making you do this!" Mako said. "That isn't how I feel!" "It's too late, Mako." Korra sighed. "Give it up. I don't want any more lies. I want the truth." "I'm not lying!" he said. Korra's eyes narrowed. "Then choose someone." - takes place in between episodes 7 and 8. My own twist on Mako choosing. Makorra.
1. Choose Someone

**Hi hi! I had this idea for a while, and since I had time to write this one, I wrote it down. I might extend it if enough people like it. But for now, enjoy! :D**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra walked across the island, her jaw clenched. _Where is he? _She thought bitterly.

She was about to walk past the spinning gates when she heard laughter. That's when she saw him, Bolin, and Asami, and it really didn't surprise her that she found the airbending kids with them, demonstrating the airbending moves they had learned.

Then Korra saw him. She saw him smiling. Her expression turned grim.

She walked to him from behind, and then tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around immediately, still smiling from the airbending kid's techniques.

"Hey, Korra." Mako said.

"Mako, we need to talk." Korra stated, some of her inner bitterness and sadness creeping into her tone.

Mako's expression turned from happy to confused, but he nodded. She gripped his wrist before leading him to the cliff side, where she would sit for hours if she needed a break.

"So, um, what did you need to talk to me about, Korra?" Mako asked.

"I needed to talk to you about you and Asami." She said, turning around to face Aang's statue. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to keep from breaking.

Mako stared at her, his eyes fill with sadness. "What about me and Asami?"

"I'm done." Korra stated.

"What?"

"I'm done doing this, Mako." Korra said turning to face him. "You've already made it clear who you like more, and it's not me."

Mako stared at her in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

Korra sighed. "Forget it. Forget anything you felt for me. You clearly like Asami more. It's stupid of me to keep thinking that you like me."

Mako's eyes widened, finally understanding. "Korra, what are you talking about? I already told, I like you, but I-"

"But you also like Asami." Korra mocked bitterly. "You've told me that for a while now, but I'm tired of this. You keep saying that you like me, but it's been too long. I've wasted my time _hoping _that you would like me. But apparently I'm wasting my time."

"Korra, did I ever say that I didn't like you?"

Korra scowled, trying to hide her sadness in an angry exterior. But in the inside, she was breaking; cracking like glass. And the more she admitted the way she feels, the more the glass cracked. And the glass was dangerously close to shattering. "No. You didn't." she said bitterly. "But you certainly show it."

Mako stared at her. Korra walked past him, not wanting to share anything else.

_He knows what I mean, it's not like I have to explain any more. _She thought.

She proceeded through the bushes and walked past the spinning gates, and was walking to her room when someone gripped her wrist. Korra looked behind her and saw Mako, his eyes focusing on her.

"What?" she practically yelled.

"Korra, I don't know what is making you do this!" Mako said. "That isn't how I feel!"

"It's too late, Mako." Korra sighed. "Give it up. I don't want any more lies. I want the truth."

"I'm not lying!" he said.

Korra's eyes narrowed. "Then choose someone."

"I-I-" Mako tried to say.

"That's what I thought." Korra said, her voice cracking. The glass then shattered. She pulled her hand away from Mako and turned and walked away, tears in her eyes.

Mako wasn't giving up that easily, though. He immediately grabbed her hand before she could get far.

Korra didn't face him that time. Instead, she kept her face hidden.

"You want the truth?" Mako asked.

Korra didn't say anything, just nodded; the tears ready to fall.

Mako took in a deep breath. But, rather than say anything, he spun her around so she would face him. He began to lean down.

Her tears had begun to fall right before their lips met. Korra's eyes shot open.

Confusion filled her, and she didn't know if she should pull away or not. She was unsure about both ideas.

Mako pulled away before she could, and judging by the expression on his face, Korra could tell he wanted to know how she would react.

She had no idea how to react, though. That was the problem.

Her heart beat quickened, and her jaw opened in shock.

Her blue eyes met his golden ones.

And they seemed so confident…

Something about them made her believe that he did feel something for her.

* * *

**Okay, seriously, why must all of my stories be like..._this? _Hurt /Comfort? or something like that...but why? Oh well. An idea is an idea. :P Please review! And should I continue?**


	2. A Chance

**Hey hey! Okay so I did make another chapter as you can see. It might now be what you are expecting, but it's still another chapter. I hope you all enjoy!**

**I do not own the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

Korra and Mako stared into each other's eyes, taking in the other.

Korra started to shake a little, and she blinked, still taking in what Mako did. If Mako were to touch her, she was sure she would fall to the ground. So hopefully, he wouldn't.

Mako stared at Korra. "Like I said before, I don't know what was making say that….." he said slowly. "And I meant to tell you sooner. I'm sorry it had to be this way, but at least I showed you how I felt."

Korra slowly processed his words. "I'm glad you like me, Mako, but….." Korra sighed. "what about Asami? Of what just happened to her?"

"I'll deal with it." He said, still staring at Korra.

Still slightly shaking, Korra let out shaky breath before saying "I don't know, Mako…"

Mako pondered in something for a minute before reaching out and taking Korra's hand.

Thankfully, before she did fall, he took Korra in his arms and helped her stay on her feet. Korra blinked, realizing that he knew she was going to do something like that, and looked at the ground.

"Korra, you don't need to worry. I will have everything under control; all you have to do is give me a chance."

Korra looked up from the ground and took in a deep breath. "I'll give you a chance, Mako."

Mako's smile grew into a huge grin.

A small smile grew on Korra's lips, but it dropped quickly as she realized how close they were, and she put her head down as her face turned completely red. Mako noticed this, and he chuckled at her embarrassment.

He used his hand to tilt Korra's chin up just enough to where she had to look him in eyes. "I'll deal with it, alright? It won't take very long." He told her. "And you don't need to get embarrassed about this kind of thing. It's not like you and I are the only ones to ever get this close."

Korra nodded; her cheeks still slightly red. "Don't you have something to 'deal with'?" she said; half of her wanting her to stay here and the other half wanting to walk away and avoid any more embarrassment.

"Yeah, I do." Mako said before kissing Korra on the cheek. He slowly released her, and she inwardly sighed. Korra didn't know if it was from relief or if it was because she missed the warmth of his arms. "I'll see you later." Mako said before turning on his heel and walking away.

Korra let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, and slowly she made her way to her room.

_Well, that didn't end the way I thought it would. _She thought as she took in everything that happened. _I guess it was better than what I thought would have happened._

* * *

**Yeah, I really don't know what to think about this. But I will add a third chapter, so yeah. Please review!**


End file.
